Aquilus Pharmaceuticals, Inc. proposes to evaluate the effects of a novel matrix metalloproteinase (MMP) inhibitor on animal behavioral models of spinal and orofacial neuropathic pain. The goals for Phase I are to scale-up the synthesis of the inhibitor, determine its pharmacokinetics (PK) and then run animal efficacy studies in both the spinal nerve ligation (SNL)- mouse and rat trigeminal neuropathic pain animal models. The ultimate goal of the proposed work is to evaluate whether a matrix metalloproteinase inhibitor can be developed for the treatment of chronic orofacial pain. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Aquilus Pharmaceuticals will evaluate an inhibitor to a group of enzymes that that have recently been discovered to be involved in the pathology of neuropathic pain. Aquilus will test this inhibitor in various animal pain models with a special emphasis on the treatment of chronic orofacial pain. If the project is successful, Aquilus Pharmaceuticals will be able to further develop this new inhibitor as a first in class treatment for orofacial pain without having any addictive or euphoric side effects.